Gratings are important components in modern precision instruments. The grating can be made by electron beam lithography, focused ion beam lithography, deep-ultraviolet lithography, holographic lithography, and nano-imprint lithography. However, the cost of the above methods is expensive, the precision of the mask layer is not high, and the grating fabrication process is complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a low-cost, high precision, and simple method for making the grating.